


Butthole Ben and Beebee

by HopeXStarWars



Category: star wars AU - Fandom
Genre: Asshole Ben, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, London, New York, author ben, publicist Rey, publishing world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeXStarWars/pseuds/HopeXStarWars
Summary: Idea taken from a @reylo_promptsHere’s my taken on a Rey and Ben enemies to friends and then to lovers story set in the publishing world. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think 😊
Relationships: Finn/Poe, Rey/ Ben Solo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 17





	1. Synopsis

Rey Johnson is the best publicist this side of the pond, she’s crafted a reputation for saving authors careers and their works too. And now her skills have been called upon the powers behind ‘Skywalker Stories’ the twins CEO Leia Organa-Solo and Creative Director Luke Skywalker. Their bestselling children’s series ‘Ben and Bee-Bee’ is seeing dramatic falls in sales following a car-crash book tour thanks to the author Benjamin Solo. Who on the surface is the farthest idea from who people would expect to write this uplifting and beloved series. Basically everything’s on fire, and Rey’s job is to fix it. But that’s better said then done when the main issue is ‘Butthead’ Ben Solo. But what will shock Miss Johnson is the man she’ll discover behind the mask he wears to the public and even his own family. But strangely after some time not with her ....


	2. A night in the life of Rey Johnson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are introduced to Miss Rey Johnson, the best publicist this side of the pond, celebrating the success of her latest client author Zorri Bliss. We learn a little bit about Rey’s world, and we are abruptly introduced to the hurricane know as children’s author Benjamin Sol who has just set his whole career and potentially the future of his family’s publishing house up in flames. 
> 
> Who might the Skywalker family turn to to fix this impossible mess I wonder ? ...

Rey Johnson smiles from the back of the ball room as Zorri heads towards the stage and collects her award for best adult fiction title of 2019, no one thought that Zorri would ever be published again, let alone win any industry awards thanks to that horrific Guardian interview she gave about her readership. But then the publishers bought Rey in to do damage control and save Zorri Bliss from herself. Despite only being 20 years old Rey has managed to gain a reputation for helping publishing houses save authors careers, and this was her latest success. Truth be told this one was more difficult then Rey thought it would be Miss Bliss had a whole lot of baggage that Rey had helped her to unpack and work through. Some of it hit very close to home for Rey, and she’ll be very happy now to take some time off, she’ll be able to relax, read and actually spend time with her friends. 

Rey tunes back in as Zorri mentions her name in the acceptance speech and Rey smiles and nods in thanks, as Zorri leaves the stage Rey signals that she’s going to head off. She finishes her glass of champagne checks everything’s in her clutch bag and heads to the hotel lobby, collecting her trench coat and larger work bag from the cloakroom. She thanks and tips the attendant. She quickly nips into the ladies to sort herself before grabbing a taxi, Rey changes from her elegant taupe suede heels into an equally elegant part of ballet flats. She reapplies her berry colour lip stain that had faded during the dinner and assesses herself in the full length mirror. Her chestnut brown hair is still perfectly styled in 40’s style brushes out curls, her grey silk dress is still spotless and without a single crease. Perfect, Rey thinks to herself, not a thing out of place which is just how she likes everything. Rey Johnson is a young lady who is confident, self assured and love everything to be perfect. Just like granddad taught her, Rey thinks with a twinge of sadness. 

Rey shakes those thoughts from her mind and adjusts her suede Kate Spade bag on her arm and heads outside the front of the Savoy one of London’s finest and hales a taxi to take her back to her flat. Rey settles in the back of the taxi and dives into her bag and finds her current read and picks up where she left off. Rey arrives home at about 12:30 in the morning, she’s officially exhausted but knows she won’t be able to sleep yet. So she puts her phone on charge, asks Alexa to put her ‘Favourites’ playlist on low and begins to fill the tub so she can have a bath before bed, she makes a pot of lemon tea, removes her makeup and then relaxes in the bath, reading a little more of the proof copy of her friend Rose’s latest meet-cute novel. Rey loves the way Rose can plot the perfect romance with plenty of ‘aww’ moments and just the right amount of drama and suspense as well. Just as Rey is becoming engrossed in the latest turn in Kanan and Hera’s love story, her phone pins from the bedroom. Rey brushes it off and goes back to her book. 

Suddenly it won’t stop pinning, the phone keeps getting alert after alert. Rey sighs and gets out of the bath, grabs her robe and heads to see what exactly is the problem now. The first thing that pops up is a tweet after a Benjamin Solo event in New York - he’s a bestselling children’s author and apparently not the friendliest from what Rey has heard. She opens the tweet and reads it, wow it seems that Solo turned up to a stop of his book tour clearly hungover and crabby as heck, was rude to the children and parents alike. Now he’s being ripped apart online, publishing magazines, blogs, parental sites and journalists are all weighing in on this latest display of bad behaviour. Which in the world of publishing for a children’s author in particular is a straight up career killer. No adult would even want to buy their kids a book written by such an infamous asshole. Rey grimaces at the comments - wow he’s really blown it now she thinks. Rey’s mind drifts to what she knows vaguely knows of Solo and his careers. Born into a publishing dynasty and powerhouse, the grandson of the legendary crime author and founder of Skywalker Stories, Anakin Skywalker - who like Solo did have the most amazing reputation. The house is still one of the most successful publishers in the US, 70 million copies of their titles sold worldwide, imprints in 20 countries and they’re constantly moving into and dominating different genres. The company is now run by Skywalker’s twins Leia Organa-Solo, the CEO and Luke Skywalker the Creative Director. Benjamin is Leia’s son and the defacto heir to the throne. But given that his career is currently going up in flames, Rey very much doubt that will happen now. 

Christ this will be some mess for whatever poor publicist they bring in to try and fix it all Rey thinks as she gets ready for bed. She replies to texts from Rose as well as her friends Finn and Poe and agrees a time to meet for brunch tomorrow. She has so much to ask Rose about Kanan and Hera. She replies to a few important emails, and then just as Rey’s about to log off and go to sleep a new email drops into her inbox. Rey looks at the sender and titles and simply says “Oh shit you've got to be kidding me !”. The email simply reads .... 

To: reyjohnson249@gmail.com 

From: leia.os@skywalkerstories.net 

Subject: Request for assistance, offer of employment inclosed. 

Rey just stares as this for a moment before her finger hovers over the open button, this can only be about one thing Rey knows. But she hopes to God she’s wrong, and with that Rey opens the email from Skywalker Stories CEO and begins to read ...


	3. Brunch With Friends, Introductions and Decisions Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey reads Leia’s email and decides to discuss it with the group before making her final decision - is she going to take Ben’s case or not ?
> 
> We are introduced to the lovely Rose,Finn and Poe and we’ll learn how they all came into Rey’s life and a few more vague details about her relationship with her grandfather - any guesses who he is at this point ?
> 
> We learn all about the major upcoming events in the groups lives and Rey tells them about the New York job offer. We’ll see how the gang react or don’t react and Rey will make her decision. 
> 
> Next item there’ll be a significant change of scenery and more key players will filling be introduced and others we will meet in the flesh. The only question is ... will Mr Solo himself be one of them 🤔😏 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think in the comments below, hope you are all keeping safe and well in these dufficult times xx

Rey is somewhat shocked by the contents of Leia Organa-Solo’s email 

Dear Miss Johnson, 

I hope you are well and apologises for contacting you at such a late hour UK time. I am contacting you in regards to the delicate and unfortunately public incident that occurred earlier today at Ben Solo’s launch event. Which I’m sure you are well aware of, given the wide international press and social media coverage it rightfully received. I will put this plainly Miss Johnson, Skywalker Stories cannot afford for Benjamin to give us anymore bad publicity and grief. Both as a company and also as a family. We need help to get his career back on track and also to get him sorted out, I know you’re no therapist or miracle worker Miss Johnson. But I have done some research on you and what you have been able to achieve for other authors and publishers, which is nothing short of amazing - particularly with Zorri Bliss, who I did have the displeasure of meeting some years ago at a literary convention. But given her recent award for Fiction of the Year and positive media presence she has now, I can see that you’re reputation proceeds you. 

Now to the business in hand, I would like to offer you a position with us at Skywalker Stories for the foreseeable future. The position will be Publicity Supervisor for Benjamin Solo, we need you to try and fix the excellent mess that my idiot son has gotten himself and the family company into this time. I know this is no easy task to ask of you, but we need your expertise and skills to try and help turn Ben back into the well-received and approachable author he was at the start of his career. The minimum salary for this role with be $ 20,000 and we will provide you with accommodation and an expense account, we can also discuss adjustments this at a late date. As I am unsure how long with task may take or if it is achievable at all. But I still have faith in my son Miss Johnson, and also faith in your abilities. 

I will give you some time to think about this offer and we can discuss details further if you decide to take the position. Please contact me by 8pm UK time this coming Monday as to your decision and we will go from there.

Many thanks and kind regards, 

Leia Organa-Solo

CEO, Skywalker Stories  
New York 

Holy shit, Rey rereads the email at least 3 times before lying back down in her bed. She can’t believe that the Leia Organa-Solo personally emailed her to request her help with the Benjamin Solo fiasco. This is a huge deal, from a professional standpoint this would be an incredible opportunity to expand her horizons and break into the US industry. She would get to spend an indefinite amount of time in New York, a city she adores but sadly sees little of, and she of course would get to work with the Skywalker's - true industry royalty. An opportunity like this is not to be take lightly Rey admits, this could change everything. 

But on the other hand it would require a lot of sacrifices, she wouldn’t be around her friends (who really are her family) and even through she’s not seen much of them recently whilst working on the Zorri Bliss issue, she knows that they’re always there for her and only a call or message away and vice versa. It would be incredibly difficult to leave Rose, Finn and Poe fro who knows how long. She would also have to put all other potential clients on hold or decline other job offers for the foreseeable as well. 

Rey has managed to juggle a couple clients at the same time before, but even before she’s said yes Rey can tell this would be an all consuming job. And problem number one, she’d have to deal with Benjamin Solo throughout this whole thing, one-on-one and try to fix his stinking attitude and behaviour. From what Rey’s read he displays many traits of an overly spoiled child; selfishness, arrogance, rudeness, lack of respect for others. The list goes on, but Rey has to admit it’d be one hell of a challenge and Rey’s never backed down from a good challenge. Her grandfather saw to that for sure. When Rey stops to think about it that would be another pro to potentially taking this job in New York, she’d be able to put some distance between her and her grandfather, who to put it mildly is about as warm and loving as the iceberg from Titanic. 

He still insists on updates regarding Rey’s finances, living arrangements and work. This was the same all throughout her teen years and university, he’d request updates whilst she was at boarding school as well. But thankfully she’s not had to see him in person for a while now. Her grandfather expected nothing less then perfection, and Rey knows exactly what he does if he doesn’t get it. Despite her successful career, first class degree and impeccable flat, nothing is ever good enough for him and it eats away at Rey. Yes, in fact it would be great to get out from under his thumb for a little while. 

She begins drafting a reply, but stops herself. Rey doesn’t want to be too hasty and decides to talk it over with her friends at brunch tomorrow, she glances at the bedside clock which reads 2:44am. It’s definitely time she was asleep if she’s going to be on time in the morning, she’ll talk to Rose, Finn and Poe in the morning about this email and job offer, see what they think and make her decision from there. There’s plenty of time to reply to Leia’s email.  
And with that Rey sets her alarm for the morning and settles down to sleep, she has the strangest feeling that everything is about to change, for better and for worst. 

Rey shot up with the sound of her alarm at 8:45 the following morning, she takes a minute to fully wake up and remember what happened last night. The Leia Organa-Solo actually emailed her and offered for a job in New York, to try and somehow fix her son’s public image and save his ass. Rey still can’t fully believe it but it happened and now she’s got to make her decision, but first she needs to talk about it with the group. And so she needs to get get ready for their brunch, glancing at the clock Rey notes that she’s got exactly 1 hour and 15 mins until their reservation. She really needs to get a move on, and with that Rey’s out of bed, hits the start button on the coffee machine as she heads for the shower and begins to get ready. 

As Rey quickly drys her hair and sweeps it up into a plait crown, she answers a few quick emails and social media DMs before applying some basic makeup. She leaves the draft reply to Leia’s email empty for now, she’ll deal with it once she gets back from brunch. Before she leaves the flat Rey quickly assesses her outfit in the full-length mirror by the door. Hair is good, make-up just enough but still subtle. She opted for a comfy pair of grey jeans with brown knee high boots, a maroon jumper and brown trench coat. Her jewellery today is just a simple silver necklace with a daisy charm and her mother’s ring. Which Rey always wears no matter the occasion. Right it’s time to leave, if Rey heads directly to the restaurant she’ll be the first one there and can get everyone’s drinks ordered just in time for them to arrive. It will also give her time to figure out how to bring up the topic of Leia Organa-Solo’s email during the meal. She really wants to get her friends perspective on this before she says yes or no. 

Just as she planned Rey arrived 15 minutes ahead of schedule but as the group come to the same place every two weeks for brunch, the staff know Rey well enough to know she’ll be early and already have their booth ready. Rey thanks Bazine their waitress and orders all the coffees, teas and mimosas to arrive for when Rose, Finn and Poe get here. She also orders herself a latte to have while she waits, once the coffee arrives Rey begins to plan out what to say to the group. She’s very nervous as she’s not left the country for such an extended period of time since she met the group 2 years ago. 

Her life was in a very different place then, mostly thanks to her grandfather and his controlling behaviour, but Rose, Finn and Poe had helped her sneak out from under his grasp and begin to forge her own life in the city. Rose had helped Rey to find a flat in the same borough of London as herself after they’d become very close as Rey had worked on the campaign for Rose’s most recent book as an assistant at the time. They’d really become best friends since then and attended many big industry events together, and laughed till the cried the next morning when they couldn’t recall how they ended back at one of their flats. Rose always sent Rey the first proof copy of her new titles as she really values Rey’s feedback both as a reader, but also because she’s got a keen eye for errors, plot holes and asks interesting questions others don’t think of. 

Rey had met the boys through Rose, Finn and Poe themselves met at a fashion show 6 years ago and let’s just say some sparks flew. Finn was a photography student at KCL and Poe was managing the show. Finn had managed to sneak backstage as a plus one for some model, Poe had spotted him and they had something of an immediate connection - they got talking at the after party and things just went from there. The boys have been living together in Poe’s penthouse flat for about 5 years now and are still absolutely love sick. Which Rey and Rose find equal parts adorable and nauseating. Rey thinks back to what was running through her head whilst weighting up the pros and cons of taking this position, she truly would have to leave the only family she’s ever felt like she really belonged with, the one she’s found with these guys.

But before she can mull over it anymore she feels two arms wrap round her from behind and an excited squeal which can only belong to one person, Rose. Rose Tico stands to her full height, which is just 5’1 and Rey automatically stands to hug her tightly. “Hiya Rosie, how are you doing ?” Rey enquires as her friend gives the waiter her jacket and sits down beside Rey. “I’m doing great thanks sweetie, how about you ? I saw Zorri got that award last night - congratulations your hard work definitely paid off with her” Rose smiles at Rey and raises her mimosa glass to clink with Rey’s in celebration. Rey nods in agreement “ Yes I’m really happy for Zorri her book definitely deserved it, and yes before you ask I am reading the Kanan and Hera prof you gave me and all I can say is damn Rosie, some of those scenes are so steamy I felt naughty reading them in my own home. How the heck did you get that approved by your editor, and how did you come up with them little miss innocence ?” Rey gives her a suspicious smirk. 

At this question Rose goes bright pink and downs her drink, “Oh you know how it is Rey sometimes inspiration just comes to you”. The two best friends look at each other and burst out laughing, and at that moment the boys arrive Finn and Poe walk up to the table holding hands and both lean down and greet the girls with hugs and kisses. If Rey thought that she’d been a bit off the radar with the group whilst working with Zorri then it was nothing compared to the boys. Those two have been holed up in their flat for so long, only coming up for air and to replenish the cupboards and wine rack. Rey has to laugh, she’s so happy for them they are a perfect fit. 

“Sorry we’re late angels just had to stop off and post some forms” Poe says in apology. “No it’s alright guys don’t worry for God sake you’re not even 10 minutes late” Rose tells them. The group fall into conversation about what’s been missed; Finn’s latest campaign shoot - which could result in some high profile work. Poe’s been requested to head up some shows at Paris Fashion Week next month and of course Finn will accompany him, and Rose is gearing up to promote ‘Rebel Lovers’ the book Rey’s currently reading, which should be out in the coming March only 4 months away which in publishing is no time at all. Rose is already writing a proposal for her next novel - which she asks Rey if she’ll read before sending it to her agent. Rey happily agrees, Rose’s books are truly amazing and she’s not just saying that as her best friend. 

The group order their food and more drinks too, and Rey can’t seem to find a way to bring up the Skywalker Stories offer. Rose noticing that her bff is oddly quite takes a stab in the dark, “Has your grandfather contacted you again, Rey you seem very quite, what’s up?”. Out of the entire group Rose is the only one who knows the full extent of what happened whilst Rey was under her grandfather’s ‘care’, Rey shudders at the memories and quickly shakes her head and smiles at the group. 

“Oh no don’t worry Rosie he’s not bothering me thank God, no I got a job offer last night and am still thinking it over - it’s quite high profile and would be an amazing opportunity with an intentionally acclaimed publishing house”. There are shouts of congratulations and excited clapping from Rose and Rey smiles at her friends, here comes the tough part Rey thinks taking a deep breathe. “There are a few potential draw backs to this position though guys, it’s going to be based in New York, I don’t know how long I’d have to be away for and I would be working with Benjamin Solo, you know the author of the ‘Ben & Beebee’ children’s series”. 

Rey looks around the table to catch everyone’s responses, shock, confusion and excitement. Rosie is the first one to speak “Oh wow Rey that’s an amazing opportunity., I’m guessing you’ll be working with Skywalker Stories then ? Wow I bet it was Leia Organa-Solo who emailed you right ? I guess after all the stunts he’s been pulling recently they’ve finally decided they need someone to come in and do expert damage control.” 

Poe nodded in agreement “Yea Rey this is a huge opportunity to work abroad and see some more of the world, you’re never been to New York right imagine what you’ll get to see. And from what you've told told be this Leia is a bit of a legend right, so you’d be a bit of a fool to not go for this. So the guys an asshole right I’ve seen the tweets about him, please you’re Rey Johnson for crying out loud. He should be intimidated by you and not the other way around, this poor guy’s not going to know what’s hit him once you get started”. Poe leans across the table and gives her a shove of encouragement, and continues “So what if it’s in New York, you know they’ve invented this amazing new technology called FaceTime and WhatsApp right, we can video chat and talk anytime missy, and you know we’re definitely all going to come over and annoy you once our work settles down on this side of the pond. If you’re still in the US of course - who knows you might just pull off another miracle and be home before Spring time rolls round. 

Rose is squealing excitedly about being able to visit during her US tour and staying till the boys arrive. Rey finds herself a lot more settled about the idea of going away and after talking it over with everyone she grins and states “Ok, I’m going to do this, I’ll email Ms Organa-Solo back later and except the job. Thanks guys you’re amazing”. Rose gives her a amazing hug and Poe lifts him third mimosa glass towards them and nonchalantly announces “Darling we always are, we’re family after all, right Finn”. Finn nods in agreement and also lifts this glass to Rey, and smiles by Rey notices that it doesn’t reach his eyes. Rey wonders what he isn’t saying ?

But one things for certain Rey needs to start packing ....


	4. Agreements, Arrangements and Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets back from her brunch, replies to Leia’s email and then unwinds for the evening. 
> 
> Rey gets a surprise call in the middle of the night from none other then Leia herself, they iron out some of the details about Rey’s job and travel. Rey learns a little more of the situation with Ben. 
> 
> The gang make a plan to prepare for Rey’s impending move to New York. Finn is still not entirely onboard ... I wonder why ??
> 
> Next chapter Rey prepares for the move, we spend some more time with the group. And we may or may not learn a little more about Rey’s history with her grandfather - any guesses who he might be ? 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think xx say safe everyone

Rey arrives home from the brunch and automatically changed into leggings and a soft sweatshirt, she then opens the white wine she’d picked up on the way home and grabs her tablet. She pours herself a generous glass of wine and found the draft reply to Leia Organa-Solo in her folders. Rey takes a deep breath and begins to type. 

To: leia.os@skywalkerstories.net

From: reyjohnson249@gmail.com

Subject: Response to previous email. 

Dear Ms Organa-Solo,

Hello, I hope you are well.

I was very surprised and also very honoured to receive your email in regards to the situation with Benjamin Solo. Yes, I am very aware of the recent incidents that occurred at his recent tour appearances. I’m afraid to say that it’s big news this side of the pond as well.

I completely understand the strain that this is putting on Skywalker Stories from a professional and public standpoint Ms Organa-Solo. And even through I know nothing of your families private life and dealings, I can also understand that Benjamin’s actions are hurting your family too. If I might be bold in return ma’am. 

Thank you for your kind comments about Zorri, yes she wasn’t the most pleasant person to encounter before we worked together. Truth be told she can still be an acquired taste at times. But her public standing and image have certainly improved and I hope that I have left her with the tools and practices necessary for maintaining this and to also continue to improve it herself. 

I am honoured that you would consider me for such a task Ms Organa-Solo and I know that I am replying well ahead of the given deadline. But I would like to formally except the job offer from Skywalker Stories and the role of Publicity Supervisor to Benjamin Solo. I will admit for the off-set that he will definitely be the toughest client I’ve ever taken on, I’ve seen his interviews and public interactions. But I certainly love a challenge if nothing else.

I wholeheartedly agree with you Ms Organa-Solo I am not a miracle worker or a fairy godmother. But I give you my sincere promise that I will put all my efforts into this and to help Skywalker Stories to recover from Benjamin’s antics. And I will also put everything into helping Benjamin himself and will use the correct and appropriate channels to do so. 

I also accept your very generous salary offer of $20,000, but truly you don’t need to go to the expense of providing me with accommodation or a company account Ms Organa-Solo. I wouldn’t want to exploit your generosity.

I, of course have quite a few questions in regards to Benjamin and his situation, but I feel that those would be better discussed in person. My only major question as of now is when would you like me in New York. I can book a flight for Tuesday at the earliest and sort accommodation then.

Again I would just like to thank you for this opportunity and I promise to be what I can for Benjamin and for Skywalker Stories as well. 

Many thanks and Best Wishes,

Rey Johnson

Rey reads through the email about four of five times to check everything is in order. That she’s is respectful and polite in her response, but also self assured and confident in her abilities at the same time. “Ok it seems perfect” Rey smiles to herself and hits send. And with that her life is now changed for god knows how long. She’s going to be moving to New York, to work on her most high profile client yet. 

And lord knows this is going to be the most difficult one yet, and Rey had thought Zorri was sent to test her. Rey finishes off her glass of wine and heads into the kitchen. She puts a pan of water onto boil and adds in pasta. In a separate pan she’s mixes vegetables and tomato sauce, adding this into the pasta when that’s boiled. On her way to the living room Rey grabs herself another glass of wine. This is exactly what she needs, a warm comfortable meal and some tv to unwind. 

Rey flicks channels until she comes across the newest Austen adaptation ‘Emma’, she’d been dying to see this in the cinema. But work commitments kept her from doing so, Rey quickly pauses the tv and runs back to the kitchen. She grabs the last bit of chocolate from the fridge and settles back down on the sofa. A good movie night always requires chocolate - that’s a know fact. 

Rey is completely engrossed in the film, it is beautifully shot and incredibly funny. By the end of it Rey is crying at the wedding scene, just like Mr Knightley. Once the film over Rey decides to put on another film and settles on ‘Ophelia’, tonight really seems to be a period piece marathon indeed. Once the seconded film ends Rey switches the tv off and tidies up around the flat. 

She sorts the dishes, fixes the sofa and puts the last of the wine in the fridge. Rey heads into the bathroom and fixes her hair for bed, braiding it into a sleek french plait and tying it with a small gold scrunchie that Rose had given her in this years birthday basket. 

Rey makes sure that all of her makeup is off and she applies eye cream and moisturiser. She glances at the clock to see it’s nearly 10pm. So like every evening she’s at home, Rey goes an makes herself a cup of tea and some toast - of course with butter and a little jam. She brings those back to bed with her and settles back down with Rose’s Kanan and Hera book. 

She’s so close to finishing it now, only 50 pages left, which Rey is adamant will be finished before she falls asleep. There’s no way she can wait any longer to find out these lovers fate. And then promptly call Rose to scream about it either way. But before Rey can open up to her page, her phone rings. 

Rey looks at the number and it comes up as ‘Caller ID Withheld’, that’s very strange who the heck would be calling her from New York at this hour. Rey does the math and realises it’s about 4:30am there. Who the hell is awake at that time. And then it hits Rey like a ton of bricks. 

“Oh Shit !! It’s Leia” Rey quickly accepts the call before it can dial off and takes a deep breath to calm herself before speaking. 

“Hello, this is Rey Johnson” Rey makes sure to speak slowly and confidently, and try not to freak out even through she’s 99% sure that THE Leia Organa-Solo is on the other end of the phone. 

And sure enough the reply back is in a soft American accent

“Hello Rey, it’s Leia Organa here, I’m so sorry to call so late your time” 

Leia laughs “I know I can’t really talk because the suns not even up here yet. I hope I didn’t wake you”. 

Rey can stop the grin that breaks across her face “No, no of course not Ma’am I was just having some tea.” 

Rey decides to ask the obvious question first “I’m guessing that you’ve received my reply then to the job offer”. 

“Oh yes I read it earlier” Leia replies almost automatically. “Can I just say how grateful we are that you’ve excepted Miss Johnson. You don’t know how much we appreciate it”. 

“I know it’s a big adjustment coming to New York, but I promise we’ll make sure you feel right at home” Rey starts to interject but Leia stops her by continuing. 

“And before you remind me, I know what you said it your email. I am well aware that you have the financial means to support yourself whilst working for me Rey”. Rey can sense something close to admiration in Leia’s voice, which makes her blush slighting, but Rey keeps listening. 

“But you are going to be taking care of my son and helping him in ways that maybe even we as his family can’t. So I want to make sure you’re well taken care of as well. Do you understand that” 

Leia’s tone ensures that there’s no room for Rey to argue the issue any further and the only reply Rey can give is “Ok ma’am I completely understand, thank you once again. I really appreciate it”.

Leia chuckles a little before coughing, she then continues “Right, back to the real reason I have rang you at such an ungodly hour for both of us Rey. Your travel arrangements - would you be able to fly out on the 08:25am flight on Tuesday morning”. 

Rey notices that Leia’s voice changes from a calm and somewhat regal tone to one full of tiredness and stress “I do apologise for the short notice Rey, but I think it’s best to start as soon as possible”. 

God the situation must be worse then Rey thought, she can’t imagine what Leia must be going through as a businesswoman but also as a mother. 

“No of course that’s absolutely fine Ms Organa-Solo. I’ll be on that flight don’t worry about it. I can get everything sorted tomorrow and be ready to go”. 

Rey heats Leia breathe a sigh of relief on the other end and when she speaks again her voice is back to it’s prior calmness. “That’s fantastic Rey thank you so much. That’s good to hear as I’ve already booked the ticket and gotten your visa sorted as well”. 

“Wonderful so I will see you in New York then, my assistant Kaydel will be waiting for you at arrivals and you’ll be taken to your apartment to settle in”. 

Rey’s mind was racing will all the information she’s just received, but she automatically replies “That sounds brilliant, thank you ma’am see you in New York, good bye and I hope you get some sleep”. 

Leia chuckles at this comment “Goodbye dear, same to you. Hopefully you’ll be able to sleep after all this. And Rey, please call me Leia”. 

Rey was somewhat shocked by this request but decides to go with it “Ok, then goodbye Leia”. 

“Goodbye Rey, safe travels”. 

And with that Leia hangs up, Rey flops back on her bed in a daze. She’s flying to New York this Tuesday, as in the day after tomorrow. Holy shit there’s so much to do and to sort out. Rey takes a few calming breathes. The major things Leia had already taken care of which is good, which reminds her to ask about the visa when she gets there. Leia must have friends in high places for those kind of things. 

Rey quickly take out her phone and messages the group chat to updated them on the plan. She glances to the clock and winces at the time, she feels bad messaging so late. But within minutes there are replies began pinning into the chat 

Rosie: OMG, Tuesday !!! We’ve got to get packing tomorrow then. I’ll be over at 9am Rey so don’t sleep in 😂😂 (as if you ever could). 

Rosie: Girl get your packing and shopping lists sorted and we’ve got this in the bag. New York not going to know what hit them, and this Ben Solo certainly won’t either 😉

Finn: Wow Tuesday that’s so soon, are you sure you’re got to go then ? Is this even legit I don’t want getting hurt or something

Poe: Rey ignore Finn he’s been in a foul mood all day baby girl. This is fantastic you’re going to love NYC it’s my second favour city 🌃 

Poe: I’ve got some work stuff tomorrow and so does Finn. But we’ll grab some food afterwards and head over to yours Rey and have the celebratory/see ya later meal. How does tex mex sound ladies?

Rosie: Oh Tacos and Empanadas sign me up fellas !! 

Rey smiles at her screen with a few tears escaping already. These guys truly are the best thing that’s ever happened to her. She couldn’t ask for a better family. 

Rey: Sounds like a plan guys, ok Rose I’ll see you at 9am 🤣 let’s be really sweetie you’re the one who’d sleep in here 😝. And Poe do you even need to ask, you know that’s my favourite 🌮 xx love you guys so much 

Rey: And yes Finn I’m 100% everything is legit, I’ve been sent through an official contract and I’ve just gotten off the phone with THE Leia Organa-Solo. So I know this is for really. Don’t worry buddy everything’s going to be fine. 

Rey: Love you guys see you tomorrow xx

The group all send their love in return and sign off the chat. Rey finally decides its time for bed, tomorrow is suddenly going to be the busiest day she’s had in a long time. But Rey’s never been more excited in her life.


	5. Packing, Admissions and Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s packing day for Rey as her flight to New York and her new job putting out the human fire that is Ben Solo begins. 
> 
> Rose arrives with sweet treats and booze so gossip and some matchmaking ensues, let’s just say Rose is a romance author for good reason. But Rey is positive she’ll be able to keep everything 100% professional (but will that be the case though 😈🤔)
> 
> Packing happens 
> 
> The boys arrive with the food and cider and the group enjoy their final night in Rey’s apartment for who knows how long. 
> 
> We learn a little more about Rey’s past, her parents and her grandfather - any guesses who he’ll be ?? Let me know in the comments 
> 
> Rey and Co head to the airport and Rey is off to her new life in the Big Apple. 
> 
> Next chapter: Rey arrives in NYC and we met a couple other Skywalker employees and Rey is invited to dinner with Leia, and she may or may not bump into a familiar looking man in the restaurant. Let’s just say the fun really begins next chapter which should be up on Friday/Saturday 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think in the comments xx 💕

Rey wakes up even earlier then usual the next morning, to the tune of Dolly Parton’s 9 to 5 - one of her favourite songs. Rey looks at the clock which reads 5:45, ok so she’s got just over 3 hours till Rosie arrives. Plenty of time to get sorted and start packing the essentials. 

Rey decides its probably best to grabs a quick shower now before the packing starts, and so she heads towards the bathroom. Rey takes her time in the shower and decides to wash her hair as well, savouring the scent of her shampoo, eucalyptus and spearmint - it’s smells heavenly. 

Once Rey’s done with the bathroom she quickly brushes her hair through and pulls it up into a messy bun. Given the actives planned for today she opts for the comfortable leggings in her wardrobe and a old Arsenal FC T-shirt. Rey heads into the kitchen and has somwtea and breakfast, dealing with the dishes promptly and now she’s ready to get to packing. 

First things first, Rey pulls her luggage from under the bed and checks it’s all ok for the trip, no damage or rips etc. Once that’s done Rey puts her hand-luggage bag and big suitcase on the bed, theres another small case and that’s the luggage she’ll be bringing with her tomorrow. Any bigger items Rey and the group think that she’ll need with be shipped over later this week - but it all needs to prepared today. 

“So no pressure, right ?” Rey laughs to herself and once again feels so thankful that she’s got Rose and the boys to help her with this. The thought of her friends puts a massive smile on Rey’s face, she grabs her planner from the bedside table and to plan out what she’ll need for the flight to New York and immediately upon landing at JFK. 

Travel Check List London - JFK ✈️

Passport + extra photocopy  
Printed US Visa (which Leia thankfully had sorted and emailed to her at some point in the night )  
Purse with both USD and Sterling  
Phone charger and extra power bank  
Headphones and charger  
Tablet (make sure to download some tv and films just in case)  
Anti-sickness tablets  
Reading glasses and extra contacts  
Mini skincare & makeup kit (double check the MLs on the bottles)  
Kanan and Hera novel  
Flight socks 

Rey double checks her list and places it on top of her hand luggage to be dealt with later, now she turns her attention to the ‘Big’ case, this will hold the majority of her clothes for the early weeks in New York - larger and out in season items such as winter coats, jumpers, event dresses and accessories etc. will be shipped across. So Rey needs to decide what to pack for the time being, and with that Rey pops in her headphones, selects the Musicals playlist on Spotify and gets started organising her stuff into 3 separate piles. 

Essentials To Be Packed  
TBC  
To Be Shipped 

Rey’s about 2/3’s of the way through her wardrobe, drawers and shoe rack when the doorbell rings, Rey glances at her watch. “Wow it’s 9am already” Rey thinks to herself and she gets off the floor walking like a baby lamb to the door, opening it immediately to see her best friend standing their with Mimosa mix, Prosecco and a large paper box - the scent of which quickly fills Rey’s apartment. Fresh Cinnamon Buns - Rey’s all time favourite food !! 

Rose is grinning from ear to ear and bouncing on the spot a little Rey notices. “Good Morning, Rosie - you’re right on time as usual”. Rey smiles at her friend and pulls her in for a tight hug. 

Rose reciprocates as much as possible - given that her hands a full. “Good Morning sweetie and how are you today ?” Rose heads into the apartment and automatically heads for the kitchen to begin pouring drinks and plating up the sweet treats. 

“I can see you were up at the crack of dawn again, Sweetie” Rose points towards the piles of clothing and miscellaneous items spread out over Rey’s living room rug.

“Let me guess you were dressed by 6-something and packing by 7. Don’t think I haven’t spotted the list on the bed either” Rose shakes her head play

“Sweetie you really need to get more rest” Rose chastises Rey playfully. 

Rey blushes slightly at Rose’s quick assessment of her morning, Rose truly is the big sister she didn’t have growing up. “I know Rosie, I just wanted to get a head start so we can spend the evening relaxing with Finn and Poe before we get an early night”. 

Rose nods softly and looks up from the glass she’s purring, Rey sees her eyes a brimming with tears “Yea I know sweetie, this will be the last night like this for a while”. And with that Rose starts to cry softly. 

Rey moves across the kitchen and pulls Rose into the tightest hug possible, trying not to cry herself. “Oh Rosie, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you. I promise we’ll talk everyday ok and I’ll be back this side of the pond asap”. 

Rose pulls back from the hug and wipes her face and nods her head in agreement “Yes sweetie I know, be prepared for your phone bill to skyrocket. But with that new swanky job of yours that’ll be the least of your concerns, am I right ?” 

Rose gives Rey her most suggestive smirk, you can clearly tell this girl was born to write romance novels with what one review called “The sexiest scene ever put to paper 🥵🥴”. 

“I have no idea what you’re referring to Miss Tico, I’m going to be working 24/7 with Ben Solo if what his mother told me is anything to go by” Rey slightly cringes at that idea - he really is a piece of work. But Rey has been told by more than one person that she can be as well. So two can play at that game. 

“So dating or hooking up with anyone will be the least of my concerns when I’m over there” Rey shakes her head at Rose and picks up her cinnamon bun and glass. Rose does the same and the two girls move into the living room, planting themselves next to the labelled piles on the floor.  
“Well sweetie all I’m going to say is that I google this ‘Benjamin Solo’ and all I’m going to say is..” Rose grabs her phone off the floor and in a millisecond the voice of Amy Santiago from Brooklyn Nine-Nine (their favourite show) is proclaiming ‘Oh Mama’. 

Rose gives Rey an encouraging nod “Sweetie he’s totally your type, and be honest this whole situation of you trying to get his life and career in order is going to create the most delicious sexual tension.” 

“And I'm saying as a professional and also as your best friend” 

Rey thinks her face has discovered a whole new shade of red at this information. Jesus she’d never actually thought about Mr Solo like that and she was planning to keep it that way. The only way this job was going to be any way achievable, is if she keeps a completely professional head throughout. 

That specifically means not thinking about her client as anything other than just another job, but Rey would be lying if she said she hadn’t looked up Benjamin on Instagram and done some research of her own. Strictly professional of course - but even Rey would admit she’s never seen anyone like him before. 

Benjamin Solo is incredibly tall, broad shouldered with a attractive face smattered with freckles and moles and a mane of lush black wavy hair. Ok he’s gorgeous Rey will admit that too. But she’s going to be entirely professional !!

Rey shakes her head to get rid of Solo’s image and laughs at Rose’s serious expression. “Well Rosie who needs romance when I’ve got your books. They take care of all my needs I can tell you”. Rey gives Rose a suggestive smirk of her own

The two look at each other and burst out laughing “Ok back to the task in hand Sweetie, we need to get you packed up and ready to be shipped off to Benjamin Sol... oh sorry I mean NYC”. 

Rose falls over onto her back in a fit of giggles, Rey rolls her eyes and reaches over to move Rose’s glass away “And that’s enough Mimosa for you my dear”. 

The pair get stuck into packing Rey’s stuff up and do so whilst reminiscing about the day Rey moved in. Which had seen the girls once again drinking and playing the exact same Noughties playlist, and the girls had to take essential dance breaks to ‘Lady Marmalade’ and ‘Mr Brightside’.

By the time the sun was going down Rey and Rose had the last of suitcases packed, devices charged up and there are only the heavy boxes of clothing, shoes and ‘Rey’s Crap’ as rose so lovely described it. Which Rey has pre-labelled and the boys will be agreeing to move into the hallway once they arrive with the food.

“The lazy bastards can do that at least sweetie, me and you have actually done all the hard stuff, like dancing, drinking and planning your American sexacapdes ” Rose starts to giggle hysterically at her own joke. 

Rey rolls her eyes once again and is about to retort when the doorbell goes, “Hold that thought Miss Tico”. Rose gives Rey a mock salute and heads to the kitchen to grab plates and cups for the pizza and cider. 

“Hello gorgeous girl” Poe exclaims once Rey’s got the door opened and the boys enter the apartment. Poe kisses Rey’s check and Finn pulls her into a tight hug “Hiya sunshine, how you doing?” 

“Hiya boys, I’m doing good thanks - still more sober than Rosie so that’s a plus. How was work” she enquires as they all walk into the living room and plop down of the floor. The smell of fresh melted cheese and soft dough is intoxicating. 

“Oh you know same old, same old Rey can’t complain. Models, designers and publicists all giving me a headache as usual” Poe sighs and leans his head on Finn’s shoulder, he glances at Rey and grinning wickedly. 

“At least one such publicist will be departing soon enough so that’s a weight lifted I guess” Poe winks at Rey and receives a cushion to the face for that remark. 

“Oi asshole, don’t be cheeky on my last night here” Rey scolds him lovingly. “You wish you had to deal with me and not those fashion publicist trust me”.

“Oh he knows, sunshine trust me Mr Dameron here was crying in the cab here. He’s just trying to brave till you board that plane tomorrow trust me” Finn puts his arm round Rey’s shoulder and hugs her close. 

“Shut it Finnaus or you’ll end up on the couch tonight” Poe threatens his boyfriend and hits him with a cushion. Rose swoops in to save the gang from a cider spillage and fills everyone’s cup once again. 

Rose stands up on the sofa and gestures for silence “Ok you pack of drama queens shut up, you’re both on that couch tonight remember. I need to make a toast.” Rose tearily states and raises her cup, Poe and Finn copy her and Rey starts to silently cry. 

“To Miss Rey Johnson, my little sister who I love dearly, may she have a safe journey across the pond and take New York by storm, and beat Young Solo’s ass into shape” Rose giggles and continues “Both figuratively and physically if it comes to it”. 

Rey once again turns red and mouths for the boys to ignore Rose, the group raise their cups in unison “To Rey !!”. They all hug and tidy up their leftovers and dishes, the girls then go into the bedroom and get ready for bed. They stick on their favourite episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine to watch before bed.

Poe and Finn do as promised and move Rey’s suitcases and boxes into the hall and Finn bless him takes out the rubbish too. 

“It saves someone doing it in the morning sunshine” he waves his hand as Rey kisses him on the check in thanks. 

“I love you guys so much you know that right ?” Rey says once again before the gang squished her into a massive group hug and they all turned in for the night. Even through it was only 9:30pm, but Rey’s got to be up at 3am to make sure she’s on time for her flight. 

And before Rey knows it it’s 3am and everyone is hustling to be sorted and ready to be out the door for 3:45. Rey showers first and quickly gets dressed in a comfy black midi dress and cashmere cardigan. She sweeps her hair up into a bun, puts some moister and concealer on her face. Rey makes sure to put all her daily jewellery on as well, the hoops Rose had given her for her birthday last year. The delicate daisy necklace which apparently belong to her mum, it’s the only thing she’s got left from Rhila Johnson. 

Grandfather never spoke of her mum and said very little of her dad Rowan either, all he’d said was “He was a monumental disappointment and Rhila dragged my son further into the gutter”. Rey felt an overwhelming wave of sadness at the thought of the parents she barely remembers now, the only memory she can muster is her parents leaving their flat to ‘sort stuff out’ when she was bout 5 years old. They never returned and it took a week for anyone to come looking for her ... then she ended up in grandfather’s ‘care’ and the rest is history. 

“Sunshine come on, I’m dying for a wee !! Shift your tiny tush already” Finn hammers on the door and with that Rey comes back to the present and exits the bathroom, and is nearly mowed down by Finn rushing in. 

The group get ready and Rey double checks her handbag and hand luggage twice over and grabs her trench coat off the back of the kitchen chair. And at 3:45 precisely the taxi pulls up outside and everyone files downstairs, Finn and Poe insists on putting the luggage into the boot. 

As the taxi approaches Heathrow airport Rey starts to panic slightly, is this the right decision ?, is she making a mistake?. it’s an amazing opportunity for her career but she’s got to give up a lot in return for so much uncertainty- what will Benjamin think of her methods and plan for his career. Will she be able to pull this off - will she embarrass Leia and Skywalker Stories if this all fails. 

Rose like the psychic she is grabs hers hand and gives it a big squeeze. She leans over and whispers “You’ve got this sweetie and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise”. Rey smiles at her best friend and squeezes her hand in return. 

"Thank you, Rosie you’re the best you know that right?” Rose nods her head in agreement “Duh sweetie I know that, you’d be lost without me obviously”

“Oi we can hear you know right ladies?” Poe quips in mock annoyance and Finn sits beside him sniggering. 

The group arrive at Heathrow airport and organise Rey’s luggage, and they all enter the departure terminal. Rey checks in for her flight, and is given priority boarding and her first class ticket. 

Rey walks to the security gate holding Rose and Finn’s hands and once again the group convene for a huge hug. 

“Thank you guys so much for everything, I love you all so much and I’ll see you soon I promise” Rey says through her tears, Rose likewise is sobbing and clinging to Rey’s side. 

“Oh course Sunshine, we’ll be over to annoy you as soon as work settles down. Trust me you’ll be getting us kicked out of the States to get some peace” Finn states and Poe kisses Rey’s forehand before they all break apart and Rey heads through security. She stops at the top of the queue to wave at her family once more before she turns the corner and heads towards her new life in New York. 

Rey spends some time in the duty free, she grabs some magazines, gummy fruit for the plane and a large coffee too - the early start is getting to her now. Once her gate is called Rey heads there promptly, she is one of the first passengers to board the aircraft - thank you Leia and is taken to her own first class cabin. 

Rey hangs up her coat and removes her Vans in exchange for her comfy flight socks and a pair of complementary slippers. The stewardess offers Rey a glass of champagne, which she excepts happily. This is an occasion to celebrate despite the sadness she feels at leaving the gang behind, even if she’ll see them soon enough. 

“Here goes nothing” Rey Johnson thinks to herself as the plane takes off, soon enough she is flying across the London skyline. Away from her home and her family. Into the unknown, she somewhat terrified but also the most excited she’s ever been in her life. 

Benjamin Solo has no idea who’s coming for him, and maybe Rose is right. She might just have to beat him into shape after all.


	6. Arrivals, Unpacking and a Late Work Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey lands in New York, and quickly mets Leia’s PA Kaydel Konnix. Together they head to Rey’s new apartment Rey uses the time to get Kaydel’s opinion of Ben Solo - not a glowing review
> 
> The two young women have tea and chat 
> 
> Rey tries to avoid jet lag and is awakened to a dinner invite from Leia, Rey gladly accepts and met her at a fancy restaurant. 
> 
> We met a few new characters along the way in this chapter, and Rey literally bumps into a tall, broad man in a hoodie who seems familiar ?? I wonder who that could be ? 
> 
> Next time: Leia and Rey talk business and Ben, Rey has her first day and Skywalker Stories and abruptly has an unplanned meeting with Ben Solo, and his ‘mentor’ which goes less then stellar (any guesses who this mentor could be ??). And Ben and Rey have to start working together to try and fix is car crash of a career -that is if Ben will listen to her !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologises for the late update, things are a bit hectic atm 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and leave a comment below 😊💕
> 
> Stay safe and well xx

Inbound Flight heading into JFK 

Rey manages to get a decent amount of sleep during the flight, which was most certainly helped by the lovely meals and desserts the first class cabins were provided throughout. Rey managed to finish Rosie’s book and wrote her a incredibly long message about the plot twists, steamy stuff and much more. There were paragraphs in that book that Rey felt naughty reading - even in her own private cabin. There’s a reason Rose Tico is the new queen of contemporary romantic fiction, and Rey feels incredibly lucky to be her best friend. 

Rey also messages the boys to check in about half way through the flight. She thanked them once again for all their help with her luggage and also dealing with the couriers in London over the next few days. She takes the last few hours of the flight to do soon digging on Benjamin Solo, Rey feels that she needs to be 110% ready for whatever mess she’s about to walk into. Leia had given her some details of the issues, but Rey needs more if she’s going to start things off on the right foot, both with Leia and especially with Ben. None of this will work if Ben refuses to cooperate or listen to her advice. 

Benjamin Bail Organa Solo recently celebrated his 30th birthday, his parents threw him a lavish party, which he only attended long enough to drink himself into the ground and nearly punch his father. He attended an elite private school in the city and attended the prestigious Rhode Island School of Design. Ben graduated college with a 1st class degree and quickly joined the Skywalker Stories team as a junior illustrator. Leia announced almost 5 years ago that Ben would be publishing his own children’s series - which became Ben & BeeBee. 

The series has become the houses most successful children’s series with major worldwide sales and translation rights sold too. Ben has obviously been in the headlines a lot since the success of the series. A half dozen arrests for public indecency, intoxication, assaulting a police office and he has also trashed his office at Skywalker HQ multiple times. That made the front page of the National Enquirer. 

He truly is a ticking time bomb Rey considers, but he is incredibly talented. Rey opens the Kindle edition of his most recent publication to look through it. Maybe it would shine a light on his current state of mind. The illustrations have been done in stunning watercolours - they truly are a work of art. No wonder he was accepted to Rhode Island Rey thinks as she continues to read. 

In this new book Ben and his best friend BeeBee are off on another adventure, but the adults in Ben’s life are starting to get in the way of their adventure, telling Ben who he needs to be and that he must take responsibility for his choices, which makes sense because as the opening explains Ben is a prince. “Hmm this certainly sounds familiar .....” Rey muses as she keeps reading, about half way through the book a magic wizard appears to Ben and BeeBee. The wizard promises he can help Ben and BeeBee get away from the adults, all he has to do is help the wizard get his powers back from the royals who betrayed him a long long time ago. 

Rey makes some observational notes about the book and it’s story, it’s quite dark for a children’s book - the wizard is clearly manipulating Prince Ben, and Ben seems to realise it and not care at all who gets hurt. Quite a interesting message to give kids - did Leia sign off on this ? Rey wonders. A cabin crew member arrives about 1 hour before landing with her requested breakfast, a pot of English Tea, a small bowl of porridge with strawberries and blueberries and 2 small croissants. Rey thanks the man who hands her the tray and she quickly eats the food and drains her tea pot. 

Rey takes a few moments to tidy her handbag and planner after the dishes are taken away. It is that time a crew member approaches Rey’s cabin and lets her know the wash room is free. Rey heads in and quickly has a shower, she assesses her post flight appearance. Her hair is quite frizzy and her face has become slightly shiny. Rey sorts her hair into a much more presentable bun on top of her head, and changes in a fashionable but comfortable black midi dress and pumps, which has a matching grey trench coat waiting for her in cabin’s mini wardrobe. Leia had certainly made sure she was comfortable during this journey, with a free bar, spacious wardrobe and entertainment system. 

The flight lands on time and Rey is one of the first passengers to disembark, she sincerely thanks the cabin crew for taking care of her, and the team leader asks her to give Ms Organa-Solo their regards. She then heads into the airport and queues for immigration and customs, given the early arrival time of her flight, there isn't much of a queue. So all in all it only takes 40 minutes for Rey to get through and get her luggage at baggage claim. 

Rey heads out into the arrivals area, and spots a well dressed young woman with her hair in two stylish buns on top of her hair and is dressed in a stylish mustard co-ord suit. The woman is holding a iPad with her name on the screen. This must be Leia’s assistant Rey thinks to herself as she approaches the lady in question. 

“Hello Miss Johnson, my name in Kaydel Konnix and I’m Ms Organa-Solo’s personal assistant. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to New York, I hope your flight was pleasant”. 

Kaydel extends her hand to Rey, she takes it and shakes it warmly. “Hello Kaydel it’s a pleasure to meet you too, please call me Rey. My flight was great thank you”. Kaydel smiles and gestures towards the main exit of the arrivals area, “Shall we get out of here, I’ve got the keys for the place you’re renting so we can head there and get you settled”. 

Rey nods and smiles at Kaydel, yes going to her apartment sounds lovely. “Lead the way Kaydel”. Kaydel insists on taking her trolley, the pair walk out into the warm New York summer sunshine. Kaydel leads Rey to a black estate car, which has a driver waiting at the boot to take the cases. The tall gentleman smiles and nods hello to Rey and opens the door for her and then for Kaydel. 

And with that the car enters into the constant stream of New York traffic, Rey asks Kaydel how she came to work at Skywalker Stories. Kaydel explains that she did a combined undergraduate degree in Publishing Media and Business Management. “I also interned at Skywalker Stories for 2 summers during my undergrad, which was amazing, I got to work in almost every department and got to work with Ms Organa-Solo quite closely. We developed a rapport and a few weeks before I graduated - I was contacted with a job office to be Leia’s PA. I jumped at the chance, she showed belief in me and I’m thankful for that. 

They talk a little about the company’s history and major publications, awards won etc. It’s about 45 minutes into their journey when Rey decides it’s time for her to gather a little more perspective on her new client. “If it’s not a conflict of interest, would you mind giving me your honest opinion of Ben Solo. As the new head of Publicity I need to know what I’m up against with him. The media isn’t exactly a 100% reliable source, but it doesn’t paint him in the most flattering light Kaydel”

Kaydel glances out the window for a moment and sighs turning to face Rey. She gives a disgusted noise and begins speaking “Look it’s not my place to judge him, he’s my bosses son and all. But he’s an arrogant pig with no respect for his readers, his family or himself. I personally think he’ll come to a bad end if this keeps going”. 

Kaydel winces after that last remark, but keeps her nerve and continues “And no offence Rey but imo he’s a lost cause no matter what you do. All I know is that he’s killing his mom with this behaviour and she can’t take much more of it - this worries Rey a lot”. 

Rey notes everything that’s Kaydel has given her, she hadn’t realised just how deeply Ben’s behaviour is affecting Leia and her health. And that makes her feel angry at a person she’s never even met. If she was lucky enough to still have her mother - Rey knows damn well she’d never do anything consciously that she’s knows would be hurting her or embarrass her. And that is exactly what Ben Solo is doing - there’s no way he can’t see the damage he’s inflicting on his loved ones - or does he see it and simply not care. That idea sends a shiver down Rey’s spine.

The car soon pulls up at Rey’s apartment building, and the driver opens the door for Rey and Kaydel and helps get her luggage into the lift in the lobby. Kaydel comes up with Rey to her floor and together they enter the apartment, Kaydel helps Rey get the cases into the bedroom.   
Rey is very happy that the apartment lives up to the photos and videos she’d seen on the realtors website. Her new home is modern and spacious, with plenty of natural light - fantastic kitchen and living room. The apartment also has a luxurious en-suite bathroom with tub and a walk in closet. Rey had managed after all-nighter search to find this place for a great price and it’s only a 15 minute walk to the Skywalker Stories HQ. 

Rey opens her large suitcase and finds her tea bags and heads into the kitchen to makes herself and Kaydel some tea - of course the London girl brought tea with her. Rey is happy to find that the realtor had left a welcome packet for Rey. Which thankfully included a pint of milk, some fruit and biscuits. The two young ladies sit at the kitchen island and they take a little time to chat about books, tv shows and fun things Rey needs to do whilst in NYC. 

“You definitely have to visit the Public Library it’s such an amazing space, and the gift shop is amazing, the Statue of Liberty is an obvious must see, as is the Empire State Building, Rockefeller Centre and Radio City Music Hall, Times Square is always packed with tourists but is quite cool too”. 

Rey nods and agrees that she’ll have to visit them all, and the famousStrand Bookstore too. Rey thinks to herself that Kaydel seems lovely and it’s nice to have met someone like her on her first day - she’s sure that they’re going to get on wonderfully. Just as they’re finishing their tea and biscuits Kaydel gets a call from another assistant and she needs to get back to the office. 

“I’m really sorry to rush off, it’s benn lovely to chat with you Rey, I’ll leave you to settle in and get some rest, I’m sure the jet lag will hit you soon enough. I’ll be in touch and see at the office soon”. Rey smiles and give Kaydel a quick hug and walks her to the door. Kaydel waves as the lift doors shut. 

Rey waves back and thinks “Yes it’s nice to have made a friend already” and sure enough suddenly is feeling the jet lag wash over her as her is washing the dishes. Rey heads into the bedroom and quickly but neatly unpacks her luggage. She puts all her books and reading material in the living room, toiletries and make up in the bathroom vanity, along with her dressing gown. She gets all the clothes and stuff into the walk in wardrobe and selects a pair of pyjamas to wear for her nap. 

Rey quickly washes her face and brushes her hair out before climbing under the soft warm duvet, Rey feels extremely tired but quickly checks her phone and replies to the messages Rose, Finn and Poe have sent over the past few hours. The gang enjoyed a picnic in Hyde Park and of course Poe drank so much Prosecco they’d had to get a taxi home. Rey laughs at the sight of Poe passed out in the backseat. Oh how she loved their summer picnics, and feels a twinge of sadness at not being at this one. 

But Rey reminds herself as she puts the phone on charge, this job is an amazing opportunity, she can learn so much and raise her profile. The gang are going to come and visit her soon, and she can show them round the city. Rey also reminds herself that she wants to do this to help Leia, she hasn’t met the great lady yet, but she can tell Ben is hurting her - and that troubles her deeply, and she wants to help fix this situation the best she can. 

Rey falls asleep almost instantly and she strangely enough dreams of Ben and BeeBee and the dark wizard surrounding them, and she’s there watching everything alongside a wise lady dressed in white with greying hair who looks on in horror - a strange dream indeed. Rey wakes from her dream with a start, to the sound of her ring tone, she bolts up and grabs the phone from the bedside table and checks Caller ID - it’s Kaydel. Rey swipes to answer and lifts the phone to her ear. 

“Hiya Rey, I hope I didn’t wake you, just wanted to check in and see if you got everything unpacked and settled in”. Rey smiles to herself, it’s very sweet of Kaydel to call and check up on her.

“Hi Kaydel, I’m doing ok thanks, Yea everything’s unpacked and I managed to get a nap too. So the jet-lags not too bad”. Kaydel laughs and agrees with her. “Yes jet lags not fun, listen Leia was wondering if you’d be up to having dinner with her tonight.” 

Rey felt a nervous sweat automatically wash over her - Dinner With Leia Organa-Solo, holy crap. She’s going to met Leia tonight. Kaydel takes her silence as hesitation and jumps in to reassure her. “I’m sorry to spring this on you Rey, Leia’s very excited to met you and to get started. I can tell her you’re too tired and jet lagged to met tonight. She’ll completely understand, don’t worry I’ll schedule you a meeting tomorrow afternoon for when you’re feeling more rested”. 

Rey starts shaking her head, even through Kaydel can’t see her “Oh no, no Kaydel I’d love to have dinner with Leia tonight. That would be lovely - so you know where we’re going. I just want to make sure I’m dressed appropriately”. 

Kaydel agrees with Rey and tells her she likes Rey’s preparedness, and tells her the dinner’s going to be at a 5 star restaurant. Kaydel also tells Rey a car will be there to pick her up in 1 hour and 15 mins. Rey looks at the time on her lockscreen - it’s 6.30pm, ok so she’s got to 7:45 plenty to get ready. The two say goodbye and Rey flies into the bathroom, she quickly showers, shaves and washes her hair. 

After she’d done in the shower Rey towel dries her hair and does her makeup in the vanity once her hairs mostly dry. Rey goes for a classy natural makeup look, with a taupe eyeshadow and mauve lip. She also does her usual brows and highlighter too, Rey then heads to her closet and picks out an appropriate outfit. 

She opts for a black floral midi dress with long sleeves, the dress has small embroidered purple and blue flowers all over it. She pairs the dress with black court heels, and a small burgundy cross body bag. After her clothes are set out and bag packed with notebook, pen, purse, compact, lipstick and mini perfume. Rey moves on to quickly sort her hair. 

Rey removes the towel to find her hair is nearly dried, she plugs in the hairdryer and blasts it until it’s 100% dry. She then uses her curling iron to quickly add some soft curls throughout her hair and there she’s done. She gets dressed and double checks her bag, she got everything she needs. Rey quickly puts on a delicate rose gold necklace with a daisy charm on it and puts her mother’s ring on too.

Rey checks the clock, it’s now 7:35. Ok it’s time to head out, she leaves the apartment and goes down to the lobby and spots another black town car parked outside her building. She walks out and is greeted by a young breaded man in a sharp black suit, who smiles at her and opens to backseat door for Rey. He introduces himself to Rey as as Leia’s driver Temmin Wexley.

“But please call me ‘Snaps’ Miss Johnson - now lets get you moving, Ms Organa-Solo waiting”. 

Rey climbs into the backseat and buckles herself in and smiles to Snaps as he shuts the door and climbs into the drivers seat. “It’s lovely to meet you Snaps, please call me Rey”. Snaps nods in confirmation and quickly merges into New York traffic. Snap points out some if the landmarks as they drive to the restaurant and Rey learns he’s a die hard NY Mets fan. Rey admits she doesn’t know a lot about baseball, but has a soft spot for Arsenal Football club.

They arrive at the restaurant and Snap walks Rey to the front doors, just as the heavens open. Snap bids farewell with a dip of his cap to Rey and gives her his card if she every needs anything.   
Rey waves at Snaps as he drives off, and she turns and walks into the foyer. 

Rey is approached quickly by the maitre d’ who takes her coat, handing it to the hostess. He’d already been told to expect Rey. 

“Ms Organa wanted you greeted personally and to not be kept waiting - you must be very important indeed ma’dam” the maitre d’ smiles to her as he gestures for her to follow him inside. 

Rey is led through the restaurant to a more secluded dinning room, it is very old fashioned, but classy. With white table clothes, candles, paintings on the wall and so on. Rey jokes to the Maitre d’ that it’s kind of like the old mafia movies she used to watch. The man chuckles to himself and turns to face her. 

“Yes ma’dam that is exactly the type of people who used to dine here, very rich and powerful people indeed”. 

The pair have reached the opulent stain glassed windows of the private dinning room, when loud shouts and cussing suddenly come from inside. There is a sound of crashing glass and cutlery. Rey notices the Maitre d’ cringes and quickly backs away from the door. He tries to quickly usher Rey out of the way as well. 

But not quick enough, before Rey can do anything, a tall man in casual jeans, trainers and a black pull over hoodie storms through the double doors and walks straight into Rey. He grunts something like “Watch it !!” and he shoves past her. 

“Really how rude was that !!” Rey thinks as the Maitre d’ profusely apologises and says he’ll get her a complimentary cocktail for the trouble. Rey thanks him kindly and they finally enter the dinning room. Rey can’t stop her mind wondering as they head to a table in the far corner. 

Hmm ... there was something familiar about that guy from the brief glance Rey got at his face. But she can’t place him .... 

They approach the table and there sits Ms Leia Organa-Solo in the flesh. She is regal Rey automatically thinks when she lays eyes on her. Leia is a picture of composure, elegance and calmness. Her dark brown and greying hair is swept up into a complex and beautiful braided style. She is wearing lovely silver earrings and rings, her dress and jacket are burgundy and grey. Understated but definitely this season. 

“She is beautiful” Rey thinks and it’s only then that she notices the table is set for four. But Leia only has one dinning companion currently. It is a more elderly gentleman who’s dressed like Alfred Pennyworth from Batman. 

As if on cue Pennyworth stands and bows slightly to Rey, and he turns to Leia an in a very English accent proclaims “Madam this is Miss Rey Johnson ...” Rey is shocked that he knows who she is, and feels slightly embarrassed at the very formal and old school introduction. 

Leia stands and smiles at Rey, she quickly turns to gesture for Pennyworth to sit down. “Thank you Therold, don’t worry we are all aquatinted I assure you. Now that will be all for this evening. Get some rest my friend and I’ll see you tomorrow alright”.

Therold bows slightly towards Leia and smiles as he collects the papers on the table and packs his briefcase. “Thank you my lady, have a pleasant evening as well. Nice to meet you Miss Johnson”. And with that he departs the dinning room, and it’s just Rey and Leia. 

Leia turns back to Rey and pulls her into a quick but warm hug. “Hello, Rey it’s lovely to finally met you in person. I’m glad to hear your flight was pleasant and you’re all settled in”. 

Rey smiles and backs out of the hug “Yes thank you Ms Organa-Solo, my flight was brilliant thank you for arranging my ticket. It was lovely and yes I’m all sorted in the apartment. Kaydel met me at the airport and we had tea before she headed back to the office. Thank you for sending her to met me, it was lovely to met her today”. 

Leia nods and chuckles to herself “Really my dear, please call me Leia, ‘Ms Organa-Solo’ makes me sound so old. Yes Kaydel is very good at her job, and a very sweet girl too. Now let’s figure out what to eat and then we can get to business”. The two ladies sit in the plush dinning chair, and as if they were waiting in the two waiters appear with menus and a wine list. 

Rey suddenly realises as she glances at the music that she staving and hasn’t eaten since she unpacked earlier today. She orders pasta polo in white wine sauce, Leia orders the lasagna with ciabatta bread and olives. They get a jug of water for the table and a bottle of Prosecco - the finest/ most expensive on the list Rey notes. 

Their drinks are brought quickly and the waiter pours the sparkling wine for the women, Leia raises her glass and Rey automatically clinks her against Leia’s. 

“To your joining of Skywalker Stories Rey, I hope you are happy with us and I use want to sincerely thank you for coming here. I know it must have been hard to leave everything on such short notice. But please believe me when I say I’m so very grateful that you are here my dear”. 

The smile on Leia’s face is truly sincere, but she looks so terribly tired. It’s in that moment Rey realises what Kaydel meant about Ben’s behaviour taking its toll on Leia. Rey smiles back and quickly responds “Thank you for this opportunity Leia, I promise I’ll do everything in my power to succeed with the task in hand. You have my word”. 

Leia smiles and nods as she takes a long sip of her drink and rests the glass on the table. She reaches across and pats Rey’s hand softly before she draws back and her face become slightly pained. 

“Now my dear let’s get down to business shall we, I need to discuss your new client with you in detail I’m afraid there’s still a lot I haven’t told you about my son Ben and the situation surrounding him”. 

And in that moment the only thought in Rey’s head is “Oh Boy”, to which she responds by taking a long sip of her own glass in turn. 

“Ok what do I need to know?”


	7. The Story of Ben Solo, According to Leia ....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks, 
> 
> It’s been a minute - but we’re back with another chapter of Butthole Ben & Beebee. 
> 
> Rey and Leia have their meal and Leia tells Rey the history of Ben and his downward spiral 😢, we see some familiar sinister faces pop up during this journey. (They’ll definitely be major players in the story moving forward). 
> 
> Rey gets ready for her first day at the office and prepares to met Ben Solo in the face .... any guess what he reaction will be in the next chapter ?? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy 😊😊💕

Rey is sat across the table from Leia Organa-Solo, waiting for her to speak ... the older woman seems nervous about what needs to be discuss - about her son Ben. Leia appears to steel herself and looks straight into Rey’s eyes, her expression is serious yet sincere.

“Rey, I really do appreciate you coming here, now my son Ben has always been a storyteller ever since he was tiny. He loved to tell me and his father the stories he’d come up with as we came home from work”. 

Leia’s face lights up with happiness at those memories, but just as quickly her face falls “Put Han and myself were always very busy even once we’d left the office. We didn’t have as much time to spend with our son, which I’m sad to admit”. She takes a sip of her wine and continues 

“As he got older Ben also became fascinated with art and illustrations, and he began to pursue those things as both hobbies and potential careers”. 

“Ben began to do some small internships at Skywalker Stories, learning about the company and so on. As my brother never had any children Ben was and still is the only real candidate to take over the company - unless we were to go public”. Leia grimaces at the idea, and Rey takes note of that and nods for her to continue. 

“Anyway, Ben seemed to really relish his time working at the house, and began his illustrators course. He made some ‘interesting’ friends and acquaintances during this period Rey and his behaviour and personality really began to change. And not for the better”. 

Rey does a quick timeline in her mind and vaguely remembers paparazzi photos of a younger Ben, possibly ten years ago plastered across the front page of a few British newspaper and US tabloids. “Publishing Heir isn’t so Picture Book Perfect” was one particularly memorable headline,  
Ben had spent that summer ‘partying’ it up with the highbrow New York art scene, alongside fellow heir Armitage Hux. The pair were caught, womanising, drunk off their arses and high as kites. 

The pictures were far from flattering and hardly the type of publicity Skywalker Stories had needed, given that they were still dealing with some legal battles thanks to Anakin Skywalker’s business decisions. Leia’s expression became increasingly heartbroken as she spoke. 

“Benjamin eventually got himself arrested from grand theft auto and a DUI, we managed to keep this one out of the papers. But the judge was adamant that he pay for the damages and get himself straighten out”. 

There was a brief pause in the conversation as their waiter came to refill their glasses and take their mains orders. Leia ordered Linguine with lemon, and Rey decided to get the lasagna. Once the waiter heads back to the kitchen, leia turns to Rey and continues her story. 

“We got Ben to agree to go to rehab, on the condition that we publish the title he’d been working on since high school ..... we truly had no idea Ben had seriously been writing”. 

“We agreed and about 4 months into his treatment, we get a final PDF of the very first ‘Ben and Beebee’ book. I was truly blown away by the quality of Ben’s illustrations and the hopeful message of the book. And I’m saying that both as his mother but also as a publisher”. 

Rey smiles slightly remembering the phenomenally positive reception and publicity the first ‘Ben and Beebee’ book had received globally. Even in the small children’s bookshop she’d worked in at weekends during high school (to get away from her grandfather for a few hours) it was the number one children’s bestseller and constantly seemed to be reprinting. Rey had even read it during storytimes to the children, and she’d loved it so much she even bought herself a copy. 

“Ben got discharged from treatment, the book became our number one best seller and a runaway success, we’re publishing a new book every year and to start with Ben loved it. He truly enjoyed meeting the children his books had helped and inspired, he found true happiness in his work”. Leia takes a particularly large swipe of her wine, and Rey can tell they’re getting close to the present situation. 

“That is until Alexander Snoke entered the picture, he’s been trying to convince Ben to leave Skywalker Stories, to start writing more adult titles and leave behind the Ben and Beebee series for good. He’s introduced Ben back into the party life, thanks to that fact Ben’s former college roommate Armitage Hux works for him at First Order Fiction.” 

“So over the past two years, Ben’s been slowly spiralling Rey, it started off small staying out to the early hours, some drinks at events and parties. He took up smoking again, only cigarettes to begin with but mind you it wasn’t too long until he was back to his old habits”. Leia said with great sadness and pain in her voice. 

Their food arrived then and both ladies thanked the waiter once all the food and bread baskets had been placed in front of them. Rey politely asked for a pitcher of water as well, she was beginning to feel a little tired and light-headed. Which may be down to the jet-lag but also to the seemly strong wine they’d been drinking. 

The two ate in peaceful quite, Rey really loved the lasagna- it’s clear why this restaurant has five stars and is mafia approved. 

Once their plates have been collected and they’re given the desert menu Leia returns to the story. “Ben’s behaviours become increasingly erratic, he’s unreliable when it comes to deadlines and interviews, as I know you’ve seen his more recent book launch, an unmitigated disaster”. 

Rey replays the online videos in her mind of an extremely grouchy, obviously hungover giant of a man, mumbling and quite literally stumbling through that book launch the other day. Oh yes, ‘unmitigated disaster’ sums the up nicely. 

“I’m worried Rey, about my company, the future of Skywalker Stories, and most importantly above all I’m terrified for my son. I saw the depths to which he sank before Rey and I can’t let the happen again. I’ve truly stood by too long now and let Ben do his own thing, he’s an adult and so on. But enough is enough, if he doesn’t stop soon I’m scared the next time his face plasters the papers will be an obituary”. 

Rey’s stomach drops at Leia’s admissions about her fears, it’s different to hear it over the phone or in an email or even from Kaydel. Leia Organa-Solo, a living legend of the publishing industry is scared to death and wants someone to help save her son’s reputation, and also quite literally his wife. 

Rey reaches across the table, and praying that her actions don’t come across as terribly unprofessional, rests her hand upon Leia’s bejewelled one. The older lady squeezes Rey’s hand in thanks and wipes her tears away. 

“Right what shall we have for desert then my dear, the Tiramisù is delicious”. 

After desert is done, Leia insists on paying the bill and Rey’s mind is a flurry with questions she has for her. But one sticks out in her mind and just as the two ladies get ready to leave, Rey turns to Leia and asks ....

“Where would you like me to start with Ben, and how best would it be to gain his trust - if that’s in any way possible at the moment”. Leia pauses, looks into Rey’s eyes and lays a hand on her arm. 

“I would say be open with him about yourself, your passions and ambitions .... let Ben see the real you and not just his mother’s new employee / the latest ‘fixer’. Listen to what he has to say as well, I’m ashamed to say me and his father and even Luke haven’t done this nearly enough and I know it’s feed into these problems in a huge way”. Again Leia’s face clouds with sadness at this admission, but she quickly recovers and smiles warmly at Rey. 

“Most of all I would say, try to be his friend and let him feel comfortable around you ... show Ben he’s not alone, and there is somewhere in his corner ready and willing to help him get everything back on track”. 

In that Rey feels like she’s now got a clear path in terms of what to do first when it comes to Ben. This will most certainly be her most challenging client and task yet, ever more so because Leia’s opened up to her in such an honest and frank way. And also Skywalker Stories is very much a ‘family affair’ so if this goes tits up, there will be phenomenally large and horrifying consequences for all parties involved. 

No pressure right .....

Leia and Rey part ways at the sidewalk, but before Rey moves to get into her car (she’d text Snap as Leia the bill). The older woman pulls Rey into a tight hug, “Thank you my dear, I’ve loved meeting you and thank you for truly listening - it’s been so long since I’ve been honest about this whole mess. I’ll see you tomorrow 10:30 sharp, you need some time to deal with the jet lag”. 

And with a kiss to her cheek, Leia Organa-Solo smoothly sweeps and slides into her town car and melts into the ever flowing river of New York traffic. 

“Just back to the apartment Rey ?” Snaps asks as he holds the door open for her, Rey is still slightly shocked from the last few moments with Leia. But she quickly composes herself and nods smiling. “Yes tomorrow’s going to be a frightfully business day, it’s time to turn in”. Snap nods and quickly shuts to door and gets the car moving. 

Once back in the apartment, Rey sets 4 alarms for the following morning, not waiting to be late on the first day. She selects her outfit and accessories as well, hanging them on the special rack for doing this exact thing (Rey didn’t know this existed and will definitely be buying one of her own). 

Rey hangs up a soft chiffon midi dress with a lovely purple ditsy floral print, it has three quarter length sleeves and a belted waist. The skirt of the dress moves beautifully. She also sets out a nice pair of silver slip on shoes, they are suede and have a sensible platform. Offering both height and comfort for a long day at the office. 

Rey decides to pair this outfit with of course her mother’s jewellery and also a pair of 20’s style diamond studs. And in terms of a bag she’s take her trusty ‘work’ Kate Spade. 

Before heading to bed, Rey slightly dampens her hair and sets it in some soft rollers, she takes off all her makeup and quickly does her skin routine. She sends off a text to the gang and double checks her alarms before putting on some soft mediation music and drifting off to sleep. 

Tomorrow is going to be one of the most important in her life, Rey thinks of that over and over as she falls asleep. But little does she know it’s going to change the rest of her life too .... 

the text Rey sends 

Sorry I don’t know what times it is back home, it’s super late here. Just got back from the dinner with Ms Organa-Solo, wow what a woman seriously lives up to the legend. Hope everything is going well with you all - we should definitely arrange a FaceTime brunch for this weekend. Miss you all so much and can’t wait to see you here soon. 

Lots of Love 💕and Hugs 🤗 

From the City That Never Sleeps 🌃 

Rey XXX


End file.
